Lost and Found
by Loverofgoodstories27
Summary: Reid lost the girl he loved after she moved before their senior year. Five years later, what happens when he's across the world and meets his thought-to-be-long-dead girlfriend? And when she's completely different from how the Sons remember her?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note : Yep, I'm going by the plot of the Underworld movies. But, I'm making some spec changes; size of a car, a few lines altered to meet subject-verb agreement, minor things. I don't own anything you recognize, which means I only own my OC! Enjoy!**

~September~

"I'm gonna miss you." He said before kissing me on the lips, hugging me tightly to his chest.

"Me too. But I'll be back in time for graduation." I told him, smiling.

"I'll see you then." He said, letting me go. I walked to the car and drove to the airport to catch my flight to Budapest, my new home.

~October~

"Hello?" Reid asked, picking up the cordless.

"Is this the Garwin residence?" A woman asked with a heavy accent.

"Ya, who's this?" He asked in return.

"This is the Budapest city morgue. "I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Hannover and their daughter were brought in today." Reid nearly let the phone slide out of his grip.

"What happened?" He asked, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"Their bodies were found on the edge of the city by a hiker. They had been attacked by a wild animal." She replied.

"Thank you for calling." Reid replied, hanging up the phone without a response.

"She's what?" Pogue screamed.

"The morgue called an hour ago." Reid replied, his head hanging.

~June, 5 years later~

"Come on man, it'll be fun." Tyler begged his best friend.

"Fine. What the fuck?" Reid replied, walking onto the plane behind his brothers.


	2. Chapter 1

I sat atop the railing, looking down on the city. The rain pelting my leather clad body didn't break my focus from the people below. I looked to the woman beside me, both of us dressed alike, but her black her opposite my blonde.

She nodded and we jumped from the rail, falling to the wet concrete below. Landing on our feet, we followed the two men we were of a mission to kill. The stairs leading down to the subway turned dry in a few short steps.

Hiding behind tiled pillars, we watched them. Selene slid to look around the pillar next to mine, her body turning rigid. I turned my head and saw a human staring at her, then his eyes moved to mine for a second before I slid behind the pillar again.

"Selene." I whispered to her. She glanced at me and slid out of view.

I slid around the pillar to move closer to the lycans, Selene following behind me, when I hit someone. I glanced up and felt my entire body freeze.

"Tori?" Reid asked loudly. Before I could utter a word, I heard a voice yell, "Bloods!"

I slid behind the pillar for safety as I yelled, "Fuck!" and heard a submachine gun fire. I saw Rigel move in front of the pillar next us, into the line of fire. He was able to pull a few rounds off, but was hit with some in return. He fell to the ground, his mouth falling open as a luminescent violet-blue light shone up his throat and through his skin, burning the flesh away faster than I could comprehend.

Selene and I both pulled identical Berettas from our holsters, stepped out from behind the pillar, firing round after round at the now three lycans in the subway. I moved closer to the wall, while Selene moved closer to the train, never letting up on firing at the bastards. I glanced towards the wall and saw Reid, Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue ducked down, shielding their bodies as best as possible without Using. I turned my eyes forward and continued shooting.

The biggest one, and the one with the submachine gun, fired at me and I had to turn around and take cover behind a pillar while I reloaded my gun. I walked back out and saw the tail of Selene's coat pass an open train door. I left her to chase after the lycan, knowing she could take better care than I could. I heard heavy breathing behind me and turned to see a lycan thrashing on the floor, trying to reach for his gun while the silver burned holes from the inside out.

I moved over to stand above it, slammed my foot on his sternum to hold him down, and emptied the last rounds in the magazine into his chest. I felt pricks on the inside of my lip and knew my fangs had slid out at the smell of blood, even the disgusting blood of a lycan. I bent down and picked up the gun and slid the magazine out into my hand. Seeing the same luminescent bullets that turned Rigel into an ant under a magnifying glass, I grew angrier.

I turned when I heard running coming from in the tunnel. I stepped closer, my gun now reloaded, and tried to looked through the darkness when Selene jumped into view.

"Damn it. Don't do that if you don't want to get shot." I told her before turning to leave the subway.

"What about them?" I heard her ask behind me.

I turned and looked at the four guys, now full height, and saw them looking between Selene and I. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care." I replied.

"We're coming with you!" Reid said instantly.

"Fine. But keep you mouth shut once we get to the mansion, or I shoot you." I told them before turning to walk back to the car. Leaving the destroyed subway below ground, the tail of my trench coat slapping the backs of my legs as the wind blew.

After the guys got in the back, I sat in the passenger seat of the car while Selene sped through Budapest back to the mansion.

"Guess what I found on of the bastards?" I asked Selene.

"UV rounds." She stated with no question.

"The one you went after had them too? Damn it!" I said, slamming my fist down on the door.

"Where are they getting them?" I asked, looking at her.

"I don't know. But Kahn might." She replied before sliding to a stop in front of the mansion.

We got out and told the guys to not talk before Selene and I stormed through the front doors. The 'classy women', as they like to refer to themselves, were all sitting around drinking and smoking as Selene and I passed, feeling their eyes on us the entire time. Selene pushed past the doors that led to the weapons area and I turned to see the guys still following us.

The Death Dealers that were in the room part like the Red Sea before Selene and I walked up to Kahn's desk. We both placed the guns we had taken off the lycans onto the metal surface as Selene said, "We have a serious problem."

Fucking lovely. Kravn of all the people Kahn calls. As he walked up, his eyes fell on me, leaning outside of Kahn's 'office' while Selene talked with him. He also glanced at the guys whispering about everything they'd seen.

"Found ourselves some play toys, princess?" I clenched my teeth and hissed at him before rolling my eyes.

"Has bite for being so young. Brave, but stupid." He sneered, holding me by the neck, his fangs showing from between his lips. I swung my fist at his nose, hit my mark and held a gun to him as he held his bleeding nose.

"And faster than you." I said before I held it closer to his face as he stood back to full height.

"Don't touch me again." I told him through clenched teeth before turning to look at Kahn, holstering my gun.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once Selene and I got back upstairs we began looking at the pictures Rigel took before we tailed the lycans into the subway. Selene leaned closer to the laptop, "Look at this."

I looked over her shoulder at the screen.

"See him." She said, pointing to the pedestrians face covered slightly by his hood.

"I think the lycans were following him, and not for food." I looked closer and gasped.

"That's the one from the subway!" She nodded and moved her eyes back to the screen.

"I know. We should find out why they were after him before they catch him."

"Tori, you gonna introduce us to your girlfriend anytime soon?" I moved my eyes to looked at Reid as he propped his hands on the desk in front of us.

"This is Selene and the pervert downstairs is Kraven, the weasel who just wants Selene and I as his 'queens'. It's revolting." I said, rolling my eyes as I looked at the pictures on the screen.

"No introduction for us?" Reid asked in mock pain.

"No need. I know who you are." Selene said, eyes not moving from the computer.

"How?" Pogue asked.

"When a person is turned, the one who bites them sees their memories from drinking their blood." I replied.

"Little freaky." Tyler voiced for the first time.

"What's freaky is how much you've changed." Caleb voiced immediately after Tyler.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, crossing my arms, the leather of my suit pulling tight against my shoulders.

"You never minded us saying shit or something like that, but you never uttered it once. Now you're just throwing it out more times than we can count, along with other things you normally don't say to us." Caleb replied.

"I wouldn't normally see my parents murdered either." I growled, clenching my teeth.

"I would be thinking about college instead of firing a gun. It may have been five years, but I'm nothing like I was before." I said as I walked up to Caleb, almost nose to nose with him in my boots.

"The only thing wired into my head, is to kill the things that murdered my parents, and that almost killed me. That's the only thing I've done since I was turned. In this life, you follow the laws or you die." I hissed through my clenched teeth, the fangs pinching my bottom lip.

"I may have only been here for half a decade, but I'm the best damn Death Dealer next to Selene. We're the ones the coven calls if they have a lycan problem. So don't tell me what I should and shouldn't say or do around you." Growing angry, I knew my eyes had shifted to ice blue.

"What is up with the teeth and the eyes?" Reid asked before I stepped away from Caleb. I rolled my eyes and walked back over to Selene, Erika opening the door a minute later, carrying two dresses on hangers with her.

"Oh yes. These two are perfect for you." She said, looking at Selene and I after looking at the dresses in the mirror. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the screen.

"Got anything on him?" I asked Selene. Erika walked over and looked at the screen.

"He's attractive, for a human." Erika said before glancing up at the guys.

"Who's attractive?" I looked at the door and let out a silent hiss when I saw Kraven. Erika walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"You know, I was planning on having you two at my side tonight." Kraven informed us, like we didn't already know.

"Take Erika, she's dying to be at your side." Selene told him. 'And more.' I thought.

"If you ask me, you take this warrior business far too seriously." He said, leaning against the side of the desk by the window.

"You can't undo the past, no matter how many of them you both kill. Besides, what's the point in being immortal if you deny yourselves the simple pleasures in life?" He said, silently offering us him form the sound of it.

"Do you see this human?" I asked, looking back at the screen, acting like I hadn't heard anything that Kraven had just said. "What of him?" Kraven asked with a sigh of disappointment.

"We can't be sure, but we're beginning to think the lycans were-" Selene was cut off by dogs barking outside the mansion. 'Lovely, Amelia's clowns have arrived.' I thought, rolling my eyes.

"Blast." Kraven muttered as he looked out the window.

"Both of you put on something elegant, and be quick about it." He told us, looking away from the window.

"Kraven, we're serious, we think they were following him." I said, standing to my full height.

"Other than food, why would lycans stalk a human?" He asked, leaving without an answer to his, I'm sure, rhetorical question.

Selene stood up a minute after Kraven left, threw on her trench coat and collected her guns.

"Where're we headed to?" I asked as I grabbed my own trench coat and holsters.

"To find this human." She responded. I glanced at the laptop screen and saw she had found his name and address.

"Let's go find this Michael and get it done." I said as I strapped on my holsters. I looked at the guys.

"We don't need to leave them here." I told Selene.

"No we don't. Keep up and you stay alive." Selene told them before jumping out of the window, landing two levels below on the grass. I stepped onto the ledge and Reid grabbed my arm, pulling me back down.

"Hell no." He told me as I turned my ice blue eyes to look at him.

"I jumped from about ten stories up not three hours ago and landed on my feet without a scratch. So get off me." I said, pulling my arm out of his grip, stepping back onto the ledge and dropping next to Selene.

A couple minutes later, the guys were all on the ground on their feet. We loaded into the car and Selene sped through Budapest to Michael's address. Selene and I loaded our guns and slid them back into their holsters before climbing out of the car.

"Stay here." I told the four in the back.

"Like hell we are!" Reid yelled, trying to climb out. I pushed him back in his seat.

"Stay here, you don't have to worry about me. I've killed dozens of lycans by now. But just to get you to shut up," I said before I pulled my gauntlet back, bit into my wrist, and held it out to Reid.

"Here." I told him, blood pooling on my wrist. He must have remembered how memories were exchanged, because he simply leaned forward and drank the blood from my wrist before it healed.

"Use and you should be able to see everything inside." I told him before slamming the car door shut, following Selene into the apartment building.

She kicked open the apartment door and we both looked around for a minute, jumping when the phone rang and the answering machine picked up. When we heard footsteps by the door, we hid and saw Michael step into the apartment. Before the guy on the phone hung up, Selene had Michael by the throat, hanging against the wall.

"Why are they after you?" She asked, thinking he would know.

Before Michael could say a word, the ceiling started to collapse as I heard growling. Selene loosened here grip on Michael's throat, pulled her gun from its holster, and shot at the lycans crawling around like rats in the ceiling. I turned and saw Michael was gone and followed Selene down the hall as we chased after him.

Losing him after the elevator door closed, we turned and saw about six lycans coming towards us. We started firing our Berettas, but thought better to save our rounds for an escape route. I nodded when she looked me in the eye and we both start shooting the floor out, eventually falling through to the next level and running to catch Michael.

We rounded the corner and saw a man with hair passed his shoulders standing in front of the elevator. Selene and I raised our guns and fired off several rounds into his side, pushing him down, taking Michael with him I'm sure.

Before Selene grabbed Michael's foot to pull him out, I heard a yell, but didn't think anything of it. We ran outside and climbed into the car before Selene slammed down the pedal, throwing us back in the seats.

"What the fuck is going on?" Michael yelled, looking mainly at Selene and I, ignoring the guys in the back seat. I heard thud as something landed on the roof of the car, then metal scraping metal as it came through the roof, and back out. I heard the scrape as something came through the roof again, then felt a knife digging into the joint at my shoulder. I felt the knife pulled from my arm, and saw it immediately dug into Selene's shoulder.

She slammed on the brakes, which threw what looked to be the same man from the elevator, off the roof of the car. Selene put the car in reverse, backed up, then sped forward and hit the lycan, throwing him into the air.

She sped through the back streets of Budapest without stopping once.

"You alright?" I asked, looking from my injured shoulder to hers.

"Are you?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the road.

"I think so." I replied, feeling light-headed.

"Stop the car." Michael told us.

"Stop the car!" He yelled in my ear before I elbowed him in the chest.

"Back off!" I warned, pointing my gun between his eyes.

"Easy. Just stop the car or you're gonna get us all killed. You both have lost a lotta blood." He informed us as I lowered my gun.

"Just shut up and hold one. We'll be fine." Selene said, putting the car into the next gear and speeding up. My peripheral vision started turning into tunnel vision. As everything went dark and I passed out, I heard Michael yell, "Shit!" as I felt his body lean over mine.

When I came to, I felt someone drop me on, what felt like, sand and then pushing on my chest. I coughed up water before everything went dark again.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My eyes flew open and I sat up, but nearly fell back again when my arm gave a little. I turned my head and saw my left shoulder in a make-shift bandage. I slid it off and saw a hole in my suit where the knife went through, a new scar the only evidence I had been injured.

"Wondering when you were gonna wake up." I looked to the right and saw the four guys sitting together, clothes soaked, and looked like they were trying to keep from shivering.

I turned my head the other direction and saw Selene still out cold, Michael on her other side with a gash on his forehead, passed out as well.

"Passed out right after we took care of you two." Reid answered my unasked question.

I looked back at them, then at my lap in shame. I turned my head and looked back at them.

"Thank you." I told them, not able to look them in the eyes after treating them so badly when I used to see them as brothers.

"We'd have done it even if we were pissed at you, which we're not by the way." Tyler answered.

"You should be. I've been a bitch ever since I saw you at the subway. Wouldn't have surprised me if you left me here." I told them, sitting up.

"True, you have. But you have your reasons, I'm sure. If you told us, it'd be a little easier to understand." Pogue told me.

"Women in the coven just smoke and drink and gossip. Being a Death Dealer, you have the respect of everyone. Combine those two, and it's not easy for everyone to respect you when all they expect is for you to care about your clothes or hair. You have to be a bitch to get the same respect as the men do. It was easy to adapt to being that way, even after only five years." I replied.

"Why are you guys even in Budapest?" I finally asked them. "I thought after the morgue called you that you wouldn't even think of getting a plane."

"How do you know we got the call?" Reid asked.

"The look on your faces at the subway and because Selene was the one who called, I was standing beside her." I replied.

"Why didn't you talk to us?" Reid yelled. I looked him in the eyes, angry that he thought it was that simple, feeling my fangs slide out of my gums.

"Would you have stayed in Ipswich if I had gotten on the phone and said, 'Hay, Reid, my parents have been murdered by lycans, but I'm fine, the vampires saved me and turned me. You can't come see me, though.'? No, you wouldn't have stayed. I wasn't even in my right mind to talk to you. My parents were dead and I had an eternity to live the rest of my life. I couldn't talk to you because I didn't want you waiting for me to come home and risk ending another line. Selene and I being in the coven guarantees we're in deep shit for just spending one night away from the mansion, how do you think spending months away would work? Besides, it's my job to protect the coven from the lycans, I can't just leave that. I would have rather you thought me dead then wait for me, when I might have never come back if you thought I was alive." I told him.

Before any of them could say anything, Selene sat up and looked at Michael, then to me. We stood up and I threw on my coat as I said, "Let's go."

I saw Selene grab Michael and we began walking out from under the pier.

As I walked out of the bathroom from finishing a shower, I saw Selene say something to Michael before he passed out again. I looked to the bed, two asleep there, and the other two asleep in a chair around the room. Erika walked in the door and told us that Kraven wanted to see us. As we walked out, I saw Erike approach Michael.

"You're infatuated with aren't you?" Kraven asked Selene in his quarters, minutes later. Turning to me, he said, "And you, the bond is infatuated with you, am I right?"

"Now that's a ridiculous theory." Selene replied. I wasn't sure if for both of us or just her. "Is it?" Kraven asked before stamping out of the room, towards Selene and mine.

"Leave us!" Kraven hissed at Erica through clenched teeth. Her eyes grew wide before she ran out of the room. Kraven turned to Selene and I, ignoring the four guys who were awake from the commotion. He raised his hand and I heard a slap as his hand made contact with Selene's cheek, then mine. Once he left the room, I turned to see Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb trying to block Reid from me. He probably tried to go after Kraven after he slapped me, it was smart that they stopped him,

"One of these days, I'm going to shoot that bastard between the eyes." I said as I clenched my jaw, Selene nodding in agreement. I turned and headed to the door with Selene as I yelled, "Stay here." over my shoulder to the guys. We walked down to the small shooting range set up for the Death Dealers.

My anger sated, I left Selene in private as Kahn walked up saying, "I sure hope either of you never get pissed off at me."

I went back to the room, seeing the guys turn, looking as if they had been in the middle of a conversation that I didn't bother in hearing before entering.

"Hay." I said, telling them they could continue, before heading to the bathroom to shower. Once I was back in my suit and out of the bathroom, I heard Reid say, "I figured you'd be a while." "I don't have as much loathing of Kraven as Selene does. Dealing with him for six centuries, I wouldn't blame her, I've only had to deal with him for five years." I replied as I made sure mine and Selene's guns were loaded and had extra mags with them.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, causing me to turn around and see Reid standing right behind me."Jesus Tori, you're cold as ice." He said, dropping his hand off my shoulder. I felt my body tense up as I looked to my feet.

"That's part of being dead for five years Reid, for the rest of eternity or however long I live." I replied, my voice sounding shaky in my ears, my eyes pricking with tears I never shed even after my parents were murdered.

I felt his fingers under my chin, lifting my head up to look him in the eyes. "Why are you crying? I didn't mean it to hurt you, I just-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"I know you didn't. I just haven't gotten used to it. Living with a coven this large, it's easy to forget our body temperature is colder." I told him, swallowing back the tears. "I was crying, because when it comes up, I just remember how I'm dead to everyone back home. I'll never be able to live a normal life or have kids, which is why I wanted you to move on with your life."

As I turned away, I heard Tyler ask, "Why not? Isn't your body still functioning normal, except for needing blood?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb had walked across the room.

"It's possible, but hardly. The only known case was Viktor's daughter who was killed, but at was at the cost of losing his wife. So it's not a wide trait shared between vampires. Even if it was possible, it wouldn't survive to even be born." I told them, checking the guns to make sure they were working properly, needing to keep my hands busy.

"Why not?" I heard Caleb ask, his voice telling me he was confused. "Other than you're Powers, you're still human. The Elders and the Council, hell all vampires, think it's going against your own kind for loving a human. If they found out a vampire was pregnant by a human, they're both ordered to be killed. Besides, being a Death Dealer, means that, even I was able to, I wouldn't be able to carry to full term, I'd end up losing it." I explained, clicking the gun back together before moving onto the next.

"Would it be so bad if you _were_ able to?" I heard Reid ask, sounding hurt. I felt a hand grab my wrist, the other pull the gun out of my hand, and then turn me around to face them.

"Reid, even if I was, I wouldn't survive long enough to give birth, let alone raise a child. Having children takes a larger toll on us than it does humans, our bodies can't handle it for some reason. No one knows why that is, but it's just how it works." I explained, trying to end this, but knowing it was far from over.

I turned back to finishing checking the guns as I finished, "I'd just rather live like a slave to the coven for the rest of my life, rather than risk dying just to live a few short months of freedom."

I heard the door open as I finished. I turned and saw Selene close the door of the bathroom. Once she came out, dressed in her suit, she headed back for the door. I pushed past the guys and grabbed her arm.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, seeing she was thinking something I didn't know. "I'm getting the only person that would believe our side of the story." She answered, pulling out of my grip, only for me to grab her arm again.

"You're going to try and awaken Viktor? You're trying to kill yourself aren't you? That's suicide, Selene." I told her, looking her in the eyes.

"It's the only chance we have of proving our side. If you don't want to be involved, don't follow me." She said, walking out of the room. I turned to look at the guys, telling them, "Stay here." after I saw they tried to follow, before following Selene out of the door, closing it behind me.


	6. Chapter 5

**I've seen that this story has had some reads, but no reviews. I'd like a couple reviews before I post more of this story, maybe a follow or fav too. Thanks!**

Chapter 5

Once we walked downstairs, Selene told the guard watching the cameras that Kahn needed to see him. Once he disappeared, she flipped the switch and the doors behind me slid open, revealing the one area of the mansion I had never seen nor been in. Selene walked ahead of me to Viktor's tomb, which silently told me not to waste time, to follow her. She kneeled down, turned the dial, and waited for the grate to open, letting Viktor's sarcophagus rise.

I unlocked the one lever while Selene unlocked the other, allowing the sarcophagus to be lowered parallel to the ground. I heard a click and a silver bar slid up until it was above Viktor's open mouth. I saw her bite into her wrist, and squeeze the blood into the opening in the side that led to the silver bar. After a minute, the blood started slowly dripping into Viktor's mouth. She waved me over a second later, telling me to do the same.

The Sons sat in Selen and Tori's empty room, having waited for them to return for half an hour. Reid was considering going to find them when the door was thrown open with Tori on the other side.

"Let's go. Move it, before Kraven stops us." She told them before walking back down the hall, the Sons running to catch up. Outside the mansion, they all got into the car and Selene immediately sped out, stopping in front of the gate.

I opened the passenger door and Michael looked inside at all of us.

"Get in." Selene ordered before he quickly climbed into the seat next to me. Selene sped out of the drive, not slowing down, even once we were far enough from the mansion.

"You can never come here again, or they'll kill you. Do you understand?" I told Michael.

"Why? Who are you people?" Michael asked, looking to the guys behind us. I looked to Selene, but she looked around me at Michael before grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling it away from his neck. _Fuck._ I thought when I saw the bite mark and the blood covering his neck and collar.

"You're in the middle of a war that's been raging for the better part of a thousand years, a blood feud between vampires and lycans." I finally responded. I saw he had a confused look on his face. "Werewolves." I elaborated.

Selene turned into the city streets, not slowing down despite of the rain.

"Consider yourself lucky. Most humans die within an hour of being bitten by an immortal; the viruses we transmit are deadly." I told him, feeling the eyes boring in the back of my head at all of the information I was finally, indirectly, telling Reid and the guys in the backseat.

"And what? If either of you bit me, I become a vampire instead?" Michael asked, sounding to be taking this almost as a joke.

"No you die. No one's ever survived a bite from both species. By rights I'd stop the car and we kill you ourselves." Selene spat in response.

"Then why are you helping me?" Michael almost yelled back. "We're not!" Selene _did_ yell in reply. "We track down and kill your kind. My only interest is finding out why Lucian wants you so badly." She finished before sliding to a stop by one of the coven's safe houses.

"I'm seeing theses things, these hallucinations." Michael told Selene and I as we were all climbing the stairs to the top floor.

"They're not hallucinations, they're memories. You've been bitten, his memories have been passed to you." I replied quickly. "We all go through it." I added afterwards.

At the top floor, Selene unlocked the doors to the first room, then walking to the second room as I explained, "This is one of the places we use for interrogations, we should be safe."

Selene opened a fridge and pulled out a blood bag, throwing it to Michael.

"Ziodex Industries." He read out loud.

"We own it. First synthetic plasma, now this. Once it's approved, it should be our newest cash crop." Selene replied as we both checked the surveillance feed.

"It's cloned blood." I heard him mutter in reply, thinking only to himself.

"What are these for?" Reid asked. I turned and saw him and the other four looking at the tray of bullets and throwing stars that had been pulled out of the last lycan brought here.

"Lycans are allergic to silver." Was all I said, letting Selene finish explaining. "If we don't get our bullets out quickly enough they end up dying on us during questioning."

"What do you do with them afterwards?" Michael asked, causing both of us to turn to look at them. "We put the bullets back in." Selene replied for the both of us.


End file.
